Mother Knows Best
by ThePurpleMoon
Summary: So, Jess and Jules are out in California...Jules is on a date, but she keeps getting distracted by her memories...of Jess. JessJules. Femslash, ye be warned.


Title: Mother Knows Best 

Rating: PG (Some language and very slight sexual content)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bend it Like Beckham characters…

Summary: It's just some quick memories that Jules has when she's out on a date with some guy. Did I mention that the memories are about Jess? (It's when they're in California.)

Feedback: I'd love it. Thanks.

Author's Note: They're in California in this piece, so I kept some of the English-sounding-ness of them, well, I tried to, but I did use some more American English as well. The "quick memories" are in italics_...Like so. One-shot._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jess flopped back on the bed, both exhausted and frustrated. "What are you doing?" She opened one eye to find Jules standing next to her bed._

_"Studying," the brunette murmured. She had a killer test the next day, but she wasn't sure if anything else could possibly be crammed into her head._

_"For what?"_

_"My class," Jess rolled her eyes at her friend._

_Jules continued on, knowing that she was acting childish, but also knowing that her best friend needed a break and soon. "Why?"_

_"I want to pass; what are you doing?" Jules climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her._

_"Getting you to go out with me." Jess shook her head, and Jules rolled her eyes, before pulling both herself and Jess off of the bed. "Come on, dancing!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You like?" Jules paraded out in her new pair of jeans and top. It shimmered in the light and sparkled a bit even. It was horribly gaudy on the hanger, but looked amazing on the blonde.

"Um," Jess glanced up from her textbook to gawk at her friend a bit, and gawk was the right word for what the brunette was doing to her friend. She couldn't help it, but it looked stunning.

"Come on. If you were on a date with me, and I wore this...What would you think?" Jess had forgotten that she still hadn't answered her friend properly yet.

"I'd think that you're a cheap date since you brought me to your dorm room." Jess smirked, "And as a roommate, I'd be mad that you brought your date to the room when I'm studying."

"Come on, Jess. Do you think it looks okay?" Jules swung her hips from side to side a bit, in a faux-dancing sort of way. "We're going dancing."

Jess clutched at her heart a bit, pretending to be hurt at such things. "I'm replaced as a dance partner? Ouch."

"This is different. This is a date." Even Jules flinched at how the word sounded, but it wasn't her fault. She and Jess weren't dating. End of the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Within the final minutes of the game, another goal was scored. The whole team, including Jess and Jules, whooped almost simultaneously. Their shirts stayed firmly where they were, but they hugged one another, which was normal. It was just because they were excited about the win. That's all. Jules was grinning at her friend as they jogged over to one another on the field. "Jess, we won!"_

_Both of the girls were ecstatic, but Jess couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic. "I know that, silly, I'm right here." But in their excitement, they didn't bother to roll their eyes at one another, instead they kissed and hugged each other. Which was normal for the players; after training together and playing together, they got to know each other rather well. That kind of excitement after matches was expected. What maybe wasn't as justified was the fact that the two girls were each smiling more after the kiss and hug, but it didn't mean anything; Jules' mum didn't know what she was talking about._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You with me?" Jules' date had brought her to a restaurant. It was a nice sort of place; she hadn't been there before. There were red walls and red tablecloths, and…everything was really red. She glanced suspiciously down at their drinks; red wine. She suddenly felt as if she had fallen into a bad love movie…or Hell.

Her date was still staring at her. The blonde was pretty sure that his tie was red…Oh, right, she was supposed to talk to him, not just gawk at his tie. She nodded her head, "Yeah, you like reality television and fish. Got it."

He grimaced and continued his rambling. "Fishing. Not the actual fish; I catch them and take the picture."

Jules looked hopeful momentarily, "Then you let them go?"

The date rolled his eyes, as if calling her a silly little girl. "No, then my friend eats it."

"Oh," she murmured. She briefly tried to remember his name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jess and Jules were out in the park, getting some exercise and fresh air. That was, in a way, silly seeing as they had practice later on that day, but they were both restless; too much homework could do that to a girl. Their solution was football, as always. "Come on, Jess, pass the ball to me!" Passing was, after all, what they were working on._

_"Nah," Jess grinned playfully and shook her head. She continued around the tree with the ball, refusing to pass it over to her mate._

_"Come on," Jules was obviously wide-open, seeing as there was only the two girls even playing._

_"I might keep it for a while." The brunette smirked, and Jules bit her lip for a moment and nodded. That was that._

_"Be that way," the blonde shouted as she decide to play defense against Jess' offense. The brunette didn't realize what the blonde was doing at first, so it took Jess a moment to respond. Then, Jess was giggling, and trying to keep the ball away from Jules. Within moments, both girls were stumbling over each other, laughing, neither girl was even sure where the ball was at that point._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Date, as Jules has begun to call him. She still couldn't remember his name. Derek or Adam or Xavier. It was something like that. He coughed for a moment before picking up another piece of bread. "Are you really listening to me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop bloody asking me that." It wasn't her fault that Patrick was really boring. Actually, maybe his name was Nathan. He was cute, but so boring. Her mind kept flitting away from him and towards Jess. Jules still wasn't sure why she had said the remark about not dating the brunette. It was stupid; of course, they weren't dating.

He scoffed, "Tell me about yourself then."

The blonde shrugged, might as well. "Okay, I'm on the football team at the university."

"As in…football?" He blinked curiously at her. Oh, right. Soccer.

"Soccer," she corrected. "With my best friend, Jess. Actually, we had a bit of a fight before I left…" Okay, so maybe he wasn't the person to distract her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jules burst into the room with a vase of flowers. Lilies._

_Jess grinned at the sight of them. "Aw, you're sweet." She sniffed them tentatively and placed them on her desk._

_The blonde bounced from foot to foot. "What'd you get me?"_

_Jess grinned, "Who says that I got you anything?"_

_Jules' face fell for a moment, questioningly. "You really didn't?"_

_"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jess giggled and pulled out a box. It was a heart pillow, checkered with black and white, to look like a football, or soccer ball, if you rather. Jules grinned. She loved it; she'd actually use it._

_"I knew you'd get me something."_

_Jess turned to look at her mate, "So, that's why you bought me flowers?" Jules nodded, jokingly. "Well, I guess I should take back the pillow, huh?"_

_To stop her from picking up the pillow that was within the brunette's reach still, Jules lunged forward and kissed Jess out of happiness and giddiness, and, well, she just wanted to. It was just like kissing after match, no big deal. "It wants to stay with me." The blonde picked up the pillow again and hugged it. "We've bonded," she kidded. Jess couldn't help but laugh._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But she's really great, you know? We met when I was looking for a new player back home." For once, Jules wasn't bored, maybe because she was rambling about something she cared about. "A player for football." He glanced at her oddly again. She corrected herself, "Soccer."

"She sounds cool." He nodded and took another drink of his wine. "I think I have a friend that I could hook her up with."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What's wrong?" Jules walked into their dorm and immediately noticed that Jess was staring at a letter a bit too hard. She recognized the boyish scrawl on the envelope immediately. "Joe being a wanker?" She was only half-serious._

_"No…" Jess blinked, still reading the letter. "Yes, maybe. I'm not really sure." The blonde glanced at her friend, obviously confused. Jess clarified, "He's going out tonight with some girl."_

_Jules quirked an eyebrow. "Says who?"_

_"His letter."_

_The blonde fingered the envelope carefully, glancing at the date. "He sent that a week ago."_

_"Okay, so he went out with some girl a week ago." The brunette scrunched up her nose in dismay. "You're not helping."_

_Jules frowned a bit and sat next to the brunette on her bed. Joe was so stupid sometimes. "Listen, Jess, he's a prat if he's going to do that to you, so don't worry about it. He'd be an utter moron to leave you for anyone." Jess mumbled a bit, but didn't honestly reply with words, so Jules just hugged her best friend. Jules would never treat her like that._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, there was this fish…It was about this big." He gestured with his hands, putting them about twenty-five inches apart. "A fighter, that one."

Jules was still dwelling on their last topic. She scrunched up her nose in thought. "Why would you want to set her up with your friend?"

"What?" Her date looked at her oddly. It was a good fishing story, and she was interrupting her. No girls ever interrupted his fishing stories; they were great fishing stories.

"Jess," she clarified. "You said you're going to set her up with your friend."

"Yeah, course. Want me to call him now?" He pulled out his phone and looked over at her. She was an odd one, but she was really hot. He'd call his friend if it meant that he'd get her into bed that night. Score!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was sick. As in actually sick. Jules was sniffling and had a garbage can full of Kleenex next to her. Another new box of Kleenex was on her other side. She was draped in a blanket on her bed, watching television, when Jess walked in. "You're sick."_

_"No," Jules murmured, trying to hide a sneeze._

_"Yes, you are, Jules. It's okay to admit it." The blonde was headstrong; she hated getting colds._

_"I don't get sick."_

_Jess rolled her eyes. She'd heard her friend coughing the night before. "I bought some soup." Which was weird, Jess hated shopping of any kind. The brunette didn't go shopping unless it was really needed. Then again, like Jules said, she didn't usually get sick. Jess waved the Styrofoam cup of soup in front of Jules. Her eyes lit up a bit._

_Refusing to give in completely, she simply held out her hand and mumbled. "What kind?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was talking about fishing again, when Jules had a sudden urge to leave. "I have to go."

"Are you sick or something?" He looked almost frantic for a moment. His date was leaving! No fair…She was still hot, but so weird…

"No, I just…I just have to go." She nodded and stood up.

He slumped in his chair for a moment before standing up, ready to kiss her goodnight. "Another time maybe?"

"No," she stepped back, feeling a bit bad for leaving so suddenly. "No, I don't think so. I'm sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jess opened her eyes. It was early, about 6 a.m. Jules was frantically shoving things into piles. "What are you doing?"_

_"Cleaning." Jules paused for a moment to glance up at her roommate and nod. She hadn't been able to sleep, so she figured that she'd clean her part of the room. It'd been a while since she had last done so, believe it or not._

_Jess tried to stifle a laugh. "You just put everything into your closet."_

_"Can you see it?"_

_"No…" because it was all in her closet. Jules was right though; it was put away in a sense._

_Jules grinned and lay down on her bed, happy with her success. "Then it's clean!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-----------------------------------

Jules glanced at her watch. It was just a bit after nine. She'd only been gone about an hour or so. So, it made sense when Jess glanced up at her roommate, looking a bit worried, when the blonde entered the room. "Jules?" The brunette scanned the blonde, looking for scratch marks, worry, or something that would make her leave her date early; she found none of them, just the blonde still staring.

"Jess," the blonde glanced at her friend again. She really wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I don't know what I want." Jess glanced at the menu skeptically._

_Jules grinned; she had already decided what she wanted before they got to the restaurant. It was kind of a late-night snack, really. Ice cream. Yes, they had gone to a fast food restaurant. They weren't rich after all. "I know what you want," she boasted._

_"Oh really?" The brunette laughed and glanced at her best friend. "What do I want then?"_

_"Ice cream," Jules said simply. Jess laughed then nodded._

_"Ice cream it is then."_

_Jules grinned, "Really?"_

_"Of course," Jess grinned back and playfully kissed Jules on the cheek. "You're a good date. You know what I want."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn. Jules realized why she had come back from the restaurant; The Date wasn't who she wanted to be with at the restaurant. The blonde had wanted to be with Jess…

"Jules?" Jess had sat her book down on the bed. The blonde was staring off into space, and it was beginning to worry her; something must really be wrong, but she wasn't sure what.

Jules snapped out of her haze and shrugged apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Jess stood up and walked over to her friend. She placed her hand on her arm for comfort, still trying to get into her friend's mind. She wanted to know what was going on. "For what? Was your date that bad? We can order a pizza and get a movie if you want."

Jules glanced at her friend again. Jess had to be able to feel it too. Suddenly, or maybe it wasn't suddenly, Jules wasn't really sure about how long it took her to get up the nerve to kiss her best friend. She was afraid that Jess would freak out, but the brunette pulled them closer, kissing her harder. The kiss was full of want from both girls, different from their kisses at other times, but at the same time, they were exactly like the kisses from before. It was as warm as their other kisses, and it felt just as right, but the kiss was deeper than the others.

"I guess that's a no to the pizza, huh?" Jess murmured softly when they broke apart. Jules rested her forehead against the other girl's and smirked a bit.

Jules thought back to her mother's overreacting when she thought that Jules was involved with Jess before…It was going to be hard to take that back now; she'd never let her live it down. Then again, mothers always seem to know best.


End file.
